Win a date with Danny Jones
by GhostOfTwilight
Summary: In every love story, there's only room for one leading man.
1. Chapter 1

**Win a date with Danny Jones**

**In every love story, there's only room for one leading man.**

**Katie Futch is a grocery clerk living in a small town in England. But even a small-town girl can have big dreams, and Katie's is to someday--somehow--meet her big-screen idol Danny Jones. Then somehow arrives in the form of a contest--the grand prize: a date with Danny Jones--and the someday is now. Katie wins, much to the chagrin of her best friend and co-worker Dougie, who is deeply, hopelessly--and secretly--in love with Katie. The Win a Date contest was cooked up by Danny's agent, Richard Levy, and his manager, Fletch, to clean up Danny's bad-boy image. Someone should have told them to be careful what you wish for. When Danny meets her,he gets a real grip on life and falls for her.but her best guy friend,Dougie Poynter,who is in love with Katie,confesses his love for her.so suddenly poor Katie finds herself in the middle of a love triangle.so who will she choose?the best friend that's always been there for her or the English hunk who's pictures and posters are hanging from the walls of all British girls bedrooms?**

**Yes the idea of this came from the movie ****Win a Date with Tad Hamilton**

**if you're wondering but i hope you like my mcfly version **

**It's not going to be the exact same as the movie cause that would be stealing LOL**

**plus a little annoying & boring so i am in no was using the plot of the movie just the idea. hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crush **

**Scratching his head dougie entered the room to find Katie and Avril lying on the floor with their eye's almost touching the TV."**Errrrrrrrrr what are yous doing?"

"Danny's having an interview" **screeched Avril. Flinging himself on the now empty sofa dougie let out a moan** "So".**Turning around to face the annoyed looking dougie, Katie spoke in her adorable upbeat voice, this telling dougie that she was excited.**

"He's talking about his new album Doug" **smiling at her so she would know he was in no mood for talking about Danny Jones for one more second Katie turned back to the TV as dougie smiled at her happiness. Even if it was Britain's bad boy that made her smile he wouldn't care as long as she was happy.**

**Katie's P.O.V**

**Doug hated talking about Danny Jones it's noting personal or anything it's just me & Avril talk non stop about him. I'm surprised he hasn't screamed at us to stop, but what can i say we're addicted to the guy. Dougie gave me the smile that told me he didn't want to hear it so i went back to watching the TV with Avril. After the show had finished i fell asleep right there on the carpet next to Avril, i could hear whispers around me** "Avril I'll carry her to her bed if you get this mess tided up."

"Fine fine just hurry up so you can help me with this mess"** Feeling to arms wrap round my back and upper thighs i was lifted off the floor. I could have just easily opened my eye's and walk up the stairs but i prefer this way better. Doug was so warm so i happily cuddled into his chest as he carried me up the stair.**

* * *

**My Small Town Girl**

**The next day came really quickly, getting up & dressed for her day at the Hanson supermarket. Working as a Grocery Clerk doesn't sound so appealing but Katie loved it because her two best friends in the world worked along side her. Avril best friend since school & dougie her best friend since birth because her dad was friends with his parent's. Grabbing her small ipod she hoped out the door & into the warm summer day. The sky was light blue with no clouds what so ever, making her mind up to walk she passed Dougie's house on the way meeting him as he came out the door in a right state. His hair all ruffled and shirt un tucked** "Someone just got out of bed then" **she shouted almost laughing across to him. Looking up he let out a smile **"Hey are you walking today?"

"Yeah do you want to walk with me cause it will give you sometime to sort yourself out?" **Laughing he jogged over to her. **"So Katie" **Doug said as he stopped her from walking any further, was this the day he was going to tell her how he felt it was safe to say his heart was in his mouth. **"Yeah"** she looked worried making Dougie's heart go even faster, but she thought something was wrong because dougie looked so pale.** "I've...eh I've go..t" **Stuttering to find his words Katie tilted her head at him,**

_**(no there is no way i can tell her now i look like a pure freak but i need to tell her.) **_**Breaking him out his thoughts as Katie touched his cheek **"Doug are you ok?" **Letting out a deep breath he sighed** "Yeah it doesn't matter" "Are you sure?" "Yeah yeah" **continuing to walk down the street dougie made a mental note to slap himself later.**

**They laughed and joked on the way to work like nothing had happened, well really nothing did happen. The air around them was so warm the soft wind that came over them was not much cooler. Letting out a peaceful mumble under her breath she leaned in on Dougie's shoulder as they drew closer to the supermarket.**

**Only if she knew what affect she was having on dougie as she did this cause by now he was half way to having a stroke. Returning the favor by leaning his head on hers he to let out a mumble. **

**But it wasn't a peaceful one it was a sorrowful one because he wanted to hold her so bad & not have it be just a friendly gesture. Small town girl & small town boy wasn't this just a love story in the making but for it to be a love story he had to make a move first which seems easy enough but trust me it's not even close to easy.**

"KATIE YOU WON KATIE OMG YOU WON" **screamed Avril running out of the Hanson supermarket clutching on to a a4 bit of paper.**

"What have i won?" **Katie shouted back over to her screaming friend.**


End file.
